


Being with You

by amaryllisKiss (Yugurt)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugurt/pseuds/amaryllisKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leisurely stroll home turns into a small conversation about dreams and wishes. - Completely based on the idea that Yami was present as Yugi spent those years trying to put the puzzle together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with You

It was already late in the day, and the sun was dipping beneath the horizon, splashing the sky in warm hues. A cool breeze chilled the air outside, though, that didn't bother the short teen in the least.

Yugi had been on his way home from a day of hanging out with his friends, but he wasn't in any rush to get home. Sometimes it was nice to make a stop at some quiet corner to rest and relax, or to just take the long way home instead of cutting through the shortest route. It almost seemed like it was for that reason that Yugi had found himself taking a detour through a neat and peaceful little park.

"Aibou." An all too familiar voice called out to the short boy, which called his attention to the presence to his left.

"Hmm? What's up?" Yugi looked to the Pharaoh, who only looked troubled.

"Aren't we going home now?" There was the slightest bits of concern laced in his voice as he spoke, and a gaze full of worry locked onto Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. Even though he had been friends with the pharaoh and the others for some time now, he still couldn't get over feeling a happy and fluttery feeling on the inside. It always made him feel good knowing that he had friends that genuinely cared about him as they did. Friends had always been something he had dreamed of and wished for, and he had finally had them.

"Aibou?" The Pharaoh couldn't really help but become more concerned when his small friend seemed to just daze off into his own thoughts with a content smile on his face. "Aibou, is something wrong?"

It took a few seconds, but Yugi snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked to the Pharaoh, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "I'm fine! I promise. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have friends like Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu. And.. and you." The small boy paused as he held the golden artifact that hung from his neck. He stared at it with violet eyes full of affection. "And it's all because of your puzzle." Yugi looked back up at his friend, turning his affectionate gaze to him.

The Pharaoh was surprised at this declaration, nearly to the point of retreating into the puzzle, but he didn't, and could only stare back at his young friend until his heart settled down after that look he got. After he calmed down some, he spoke to Yugi in a soft and calm voice. "No, even if you never came into possession of my puzzle, I believe that your wish still would have come true." He gently clasped his hands over Yugi's and held the puzzle with him. "You've always had the power to make your wishes come true, Aibou."

For a while Yugi just stood in silence, and looked as he might've started crying at any given moment. It wouldn't have been from sadness, though, and would have been from something that was the polar opposite of that. The overwhelming feeling of joy from the Pharaoh's kind words was almost too much for him to handle. "Say.. Pharaoh? You have a wish too, right? What is it?"

The Pharaoh looked thoughtful for a moment, then he looked up to the dark sky as he let go of Yugi's hands. There hadn't been any light left from the sun, and the stars were already dusted across the night sky above. "It's so dark already." He looked back down to the other boy. "We should go home before something bad happens."

A frown was securely in place on Yugi's face, but he knew that the Pharaoh was right. Though, he did know that the other was speaking more out of concern for him than anything. "I guess so. But you still didn't answer my question."

"It doesn't matter. It already came true." Now it was his turn to smile contently, though that only drew out a pout from Yugi.

"Really? But what was it?"

The Pharaoh shook his head. "Let's go home."

Yugi huffed and turned, starting on his walk home. It wasn't really like his friend to hide things from him even if it was something this small and trivial. It almost made him feel left out. But he knew better, and knew that he'd be told eventually.

The Pharaoh, on the other hand, lingered there for a moment, then he trailed after Yugi before he got too far away. His gaze was almost as affectionate as Yugi's had been minutes ago, and a small smile was on his face. _'My wish was to finally be able to be with you.'_


End file.
